Happy Days
, (reupload), , (reupload), and |singers = MAIKA |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background Happy Days is a song featuring MAIKA by GHOST. This song exceeded 800,000 views on it's original YouTube upload, and 100,000 on its SoundCloud upload. The re-upload on YouTube has currently exceeded 700,000 views. According to GHOST, the song is about Borderline Personality Disorder (unverified). Lyrics So kiss my tongue, make everything better Show me you'll be with me forever Still, our happy days will never be granted ‘Cus even if it’s never said I know it’s true You want me dead I’m afraid of flowers wilting away When I don’t get to say goodbye And maybe there’s a chance That I can save them one more time But I’m a liar lyin' to me I’m a liar lyin' to me Oh, I’m alone I’m afraid of reaping what I sow For showing any sort of fear But if I don’t communicate I’ll drown myself in tears ‘Cus I’m a liar lyin' to me Lyin' to me Dontcha wish that... Things could go exactly how you want it I’d be exactly how you want me Selfishness is a dirty little sinner But for you, it’s my priority Y’know, things could go exactly how you want it I’d be exactly how you want me Use what’s left of my dirty personality I’m all yours, I’ll do anything So kiss my tongue, make everything better Show me you’ll be with me forever Even if it’s heart-to-heart, You hated me from the start Happy days will never be granted Now you know my thoughts have gone rancid Even if it’s never said, I know it’s true, you want me dead (La-da-ta-da la-da-da-da-da) Things could go exactly how you want it {Wo~oah} And I could be exactly how you want me to be {He~ey} But I know I’ll never be the one And when “farewell” is said and done It’s probably best for everyone If I’m never seen again But I know that’s ridiculous You don’t gotta tell me twice I’d rather be safe than sorry And sorry for all I’ve done Dontcha wish that... Shooting stars could grant all of your wishes You’d leave me sleeping with the fishes Selflessness is a devastating demon But for you, it’s all I wanna be Y’know, things could go exactly how you want it I’d be exactly how you want me Use what’s left of my soiled personality I’m all yours, I’ll do anything So kiss my tongue, make everything better Show me you’ll be with me forever Even if it’s heart-to-heart, You hated me from the start Happy days will never be granted Now you know my thoughts have gone rancid Even if it’s never said, I know it’s true, you want me dead Oh, it’s painful My heart is quite a mouthful I’ll tear it out for you I’ll be the sacrifice for you Oh, our happy days Oh, our happy days (La-da-ta-da la-da-da-da-da) Derivatives |categories = Human cover |links = yt -F2I8o9cGEM; sc umbraticforest/ghost-happy-days-cover-umber }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Happy Days * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life Gallery Happy Days (single).png|Cover art of the single External lyrics Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring MAIKA